I'm in The Wolf Among Us, Shit!
by The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions
Summary: Our beloved protagonist once again ends up in a video game. This time he's the assistant of detective Bigby Wolf, helping him maintain order in Fabletown. In this I'll also be using scenes from the comic. OC x Nerissa and Faith (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I as sat down as I inserted the disk. The Wolf Among Us Season Two was recently announced so I figured I'd replay season one.

Grabbing my controller, I sat down as the menu loaded up.

As I pressed episode one, the screen began to glow.

"Really? This is the third time!"

The screen grew brighter and I blacked out.

* * *

"...kid?"

I could hear movement and people talking. And for some reason I could feel my left arm. I was probably lying on it.

"Hey kid?"

Opening my eyes I found myself looking at...

 _Bigby and Snow White!_

"Are you ok?" The latter as she knelt down with a concerned look.

I sat up rubbing my head, "Yeah I'm fine, I just..."

I trailed off as I saw them looked in shock at me.

"What?" I looked myself over and noticed blood on my shirt. However, that's not what threw me off.

My left arm was bent at a completely wrong angle, the bone protruding.

"Oh my god!" Snow White covered her mouth in shock.

I looked to my hand and then to Bigby.

"Can uh... Can you lend me a hand? Heh," I grinned sheepishly.

* * *

 **Here's the third story in the I'm in series. Even though I haven't finished the other two. But, as Gene would say, meh.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **This is EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**


	2. A Drunk Guy with an Axe

**A Drunk Guy with an Axe**

My name is Nick Colors.

I'm a Fable.

For the past few weeks I've been the assistant to Fabletown sheriff; Bigby Wolf. He's a nice guy, when he can be.

The wind was pretty chilly as I walked down the street. I had to meet up with Bigby as he just got a call from Mr. Toad about the Woodsman again.

As I turned a corner I saw him standing across from the Tenement Building with a smoke.

"Hey boss," I greeted as I approached him.

"You took your time," he commented as he let out a puff of smoke.

"And your point is?"

"You could take your job more seriously."

"Whatever. Are we going to do this or not?" I asked, walking across the street before he could respond.

I heard him groan behind me.

Opening up the door, we saw Toad with his back to us as kept his gaze to the first floor.

"Mr. Toad..." Bigby acknowledged.

Toad startled. "Bigby! Nick! Listen, I know I don't look human. It's a problem, I get it, I just stepped out the apartment for just a second to see what kind of damage this drunk shit is doing. Just cut me a break, yeah? I'll get me glamour first thing in the morning."

"Look, Toad, I know you're-"

"We're looking at a three foot toad," Bigby cut me off. "This is unacceptable. If you can't afford to look human, you're going to The Farm. Simple as that."

"As I was saying," I butted in, "I know you're low on money Toad, but you need glamour. Otherwise, we'll...what Bigby said."

"Nick, you can't send me up to live with those animals..."

I arched an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

Suddenly, glass broke and something landed out on the street.

"Fuckin hell!" Toad cried out in alarm. "See? This is what I called you two about."

The crashing grew louder.

"You just gonna stand there? Do something, before he completely tears the room apart."

"What are we walking into exactly?" Bigby questioned.

Toad looked back up the stairs. "The Woodsman's going on another bender... He's been going on like that for hours. Turn this place to dust if you let him." He turned back. "He's in a fuckin' rage."

Another crash was heard, followed by the Woodsman groaning and a piece of the ceiling falling to the floor.

"This is the last straw. He has to go!"

"What ticked him off?" I asked, keeping my gaze upward.

"Who knows what it was this time. Man's got a hair trigger. I avoid him as much as possible.

"When did he start drinking?" Bigby asked, causing me to smirk.

"Not sure he ever stopped," Toad answered.

I snorted.

Another crash was heard, followed by a woman screaming 'fuck you.'

 _That voice... Why does it sound so familiar?_

"I didn't know anyone else was up there," Toad said in shock.

Bigby merely put out his cigarette and walked up the stairs.

"Good talking to you Toad. Tell TJ I said hi." I followed after Bigby.

"Will do."

* * *

"...you're gonna know who I fuckin' am. You hear me?"

Woody's was loud and clear as we came to the top of the steps.

"Just stop, okay? You're drunk!" The other voice cried.

 _Why is that voice so familiar?_

As the shouting continued, Bigby picked up a pack of matches and pocketed it.

I noticed the phone on the wall was dangling, so I placed it back on the hook.

"I have a feeling we're in for a fight," I said as we approached the door.

"Knowing him, it's unavoidable."

"Well, I'll be sure to stay out of your way."

Bigby kicked in the door, revealing the Woodsman and a girl.

"Goddamn you!" The Woodsman yelled as he slapped the girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! Hey!" Bigby shouted as he restrained Woody while I got in front of the girl.

"You got something on your face..." The girl said as she approached them.

"Fuck are you talking about you stupid cu-" Woody stared before she spit on him.

I pulled her away as he threatened to kill her.

She turned to look at me and froze as we locked eyes.

The world around us seemed to slow down. I got a wicked feeling of Deja vu as I looked into her eyes.

She had black hair and beautiful green eyes. She was pretty cute girl.

Her expression mirrored mine. She looked as if she knew me as well.

We were drawn out of our trance when we heard Bigby stumble back.

"What are you gonna fuckin' do? Huh?" He challenged Bigby. "Get the fuck out of the way before you get the axe again."

"Woody, I'm gonna break your fuckin' face," Bigby threatened.

"Oh boy," I muttered as the girl and I stepped back.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah, that's a fact."

Woody shook his head, "You've got a shit fuckin' memory, Wolf. That's not how it went last time."

"This isn't last time."

I shielded the girl as Bigby and Wolf fought.

"You may want to leave before things get ugly," I turned to the girl, who was using a mirror to check her bruise.

"I'm not leaving until i get what's due," she responded, not even looking at me.

"Seriously?" I stepped back as Woody was sent into a bookshelf.

"Back off, asshole" she said to him.

He grabbed and lamp so I moved and grabbed it as well, trying to wrestle from his grip.

"Back off noodle arms!" he growled. "Before I wring your neck."

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah," I responded, sending to kick towards his knee.

He buckled, giving Bigby time to grab him and throw him towards the sink.

"Yeah? Will it be enough to replaced a bashed in skull?" I responded, dropping the lamp.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I don't want to a cute girl with her brains smeared all over the walls."

She arched an eyebrow. "Cute."

 _Oh fuck._

"I uh..." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I tried to come up with an answer.

The girl smirked.

"Shut up."

At that moment, Woody was thrown onto the bed by Bigby, who pinned him down and punched him several times.

Woody shoved him off and moved to grab his axe. He tried to big it down on Bigby, but the latter dodged and grabbed it, causing a tug of war.

After moment, Bigby wrenched it from Woody's grasp and hit with the butt of the axe, knocking him down.

"That was dramatic," I commented as I walked up.

"You... should probably get out of here," Bigby said to the girl.

"Look, I'm not leaving until I get what's mine."

"Yer nod geddig shid, bich," Woody said, clutching his broken nose. "Aisle fuhged puhd yew in de gounnd."

"Do you ever shut up?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Fuhged... shit..." Woody complained as he clutched his face. "Yew bogue buy jaw, yew badturd."

"And still you talk," Bigby replied.

"Fug gyoo."

Once again, the girl was checking her face, as if nothing even happened.

"That's what concerns you?" I asked.

"I thought you said you didn't want to see a _cute_ _girl_ covered in blood," she smirked.

Bigby arched an eyebrow.

I looked away with a blush.

"What the hell is going on? What happened?" He asked the girl.

"A little misunderstanding that turned into a real shit show. Don't worry. You two saw the best bits."

"Ders moar where dad cameb frumb, gurlie."

"Knock it off," Bigby warned him.

"Look this is the start of a shitty night for me," she said. "I just need the money he owes me, then I can go."

"Why were you with him anyway?" I asked, but I knew the answer.

"These lips are sealed..."

 _Bingo._

"Can you at least tell us you're name?"

"Whatever you'd like it to be, handsome."

I blushed, earning another smirk from her. Bigby just rolled his eyes.

"Don't make this more difficult then it has to be," Bigby said.

"Sorry, Sheriff. Wouldn't want to add any difficulty to your night."

"Why was he hitting you?"

The girl hesitated. "He asked me if I recognized him... knew who he was... I said I didn't. He started beating on me. Then you two showed, started beating on him. That about cover it, Hon?"

I knew that was directed to the Woodsman, but she glanced at me as she said.

"I'b duh Woodsman, yooo hoaar... aye saved liddle reeed raiding hood frum this... monster... I cut did fugger oben... and filled hids belly full of... uh... stones. AND THREW HIM IN THE FUCKING RIVER. That's who the fuck I am, you stupid bitch!" Woody yelled as he rest his jaw and got up. "And I'll also be guy who'll wring his sidekick's fucking neck!"

 _Sidekick?_

"Hey! What'd I say?!" Bigby said. "I said be nice, or you wait.. out... side!"

The two charged at each other, sending both of them out the window.

"That did not sound good," I commented before turning to the girl. "I suggest you wait here, in case Woody escapes Bigby's clutches."

"I could do that. But I'm going to get what I'm owed. Besides, maybe you can fill in for him."

I did not like the look on her face.

"What are you doing?" I backed up as she came closer.

"Well, we are still here, and this whole ordeal has left me pretty stressed out," she had me against the wall, a sultry look in her eyes. "Maybe you could, help me out?"

 _I am both frightened and aroused._

 _WTF AM I SAYING?! ISN'T SHE MARRIED?_

Before I could speak, I could here a crash outside, meaning the two were still going. So, I decided to take a rain check.

I lunged forward, catching her lips with mine, which caused her to step back in surprise.

"Maybe later," I bolted out of the room.

* * *

 **And here is chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed reading, Green Vs. Yellow and Mortal Kombat are being worked on.**

 **Also, I'll be on vacation for a week starting Dec. 17.**

 **Until then,**

 **This is the EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**


	3. Faith

**Faith**

By the time I got outside, Woody was choking the life out of Bigby.

"I know you fucking in there," he yelled. "Come on out you fucking dog."

I rushed forward, jumping onto Woody's back, trying to get him off of Bigby.

"Let him go, you fucktard!"

"Get off me!" Woody struggled to brush me off.

He head-butted me, knocking me down.

"Move!" I heard the girl shout.

I looked up to see her running towards us with Woody's axe.

I rolled out of the way as she rush forward and brought the axe down onto Woody's head. The guy let out a cry of pain before stumbling around and falling to the ground.

She helped me out as Bigby rubbed his throat. We all turned to see the Woodsman attempt to crawl away before falling unconscious.

The girl approached him and began to search his pockets.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just getting what he owes me," she responded. "You two alright? I mean... he did get you both very hard."

"We've been through worse," Bigby commented.

She opened Woody's wallet, pulling out a couple of bills.

"6 dollars... great." She pocketed the money and began to kick Woody's corpse.

"He has an axe embedded in his nervous system," I said. "He won't feel any of that."

"It's more for me. He'll be fine," she replied.

"Aisllle kill yew," Woody moaned. "You fuckin' bidch." He struggled to get the axe out of his head.

"Let me help you with that," she stated, planting her foot onto the axe and pushing it further into his head.

"He's had enough," Bigby said, pulling her away.

"Aw come on," I complained. "That was the most enjoyable the thing I've seen all night. After all, Fables are hard to kill."

The girl giggled as Bigby glared at me. She then went over to her purse while I helped Bigby get the axe out of Woody's head.

I walked over to the girl who was trying to light a cigarette with her lighter and failing.

"Shit... just... come on..."

"Here..." I said, pulling out Bigby's lighter. It had fallen out of his pocket during the scuffle.

"Thanks..." she smiled, blowing a puff of smoke.

"You're welcome."

Bigby walked over, taking the lighter from my grasp before turning to the girl. "Who do you work for, really?"

She had a scared look on her face," "These lips are sealed... sorry."

Bigby kept his gaze her and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. After all, the ribbon was used to keep her in line.

She noticed us looking at her and tried to change the subject. "Hey, you like my ribbon?"

I let out a sad smile. "It look's nice."

She smiled but I could tell it was forced.

"If you don't answer my questions, we can't help you," Bigby cut in.

She looked away, "I'm answering them, the best that I can."

Since I knew we wouldn't get any answers out of her, I decided to bring my own thoughts in.

"I'm getting a strong feeling of Deja vu. I think we've met before."

"We probably have," she said. "We all sort of knew each other at one point or another... but things change I guess."

"I guess," I echoed.

I noticed Bigby looking at something. I walked over and saw that Woody was gone.

"Shit..." Bigby muttered.

Bigby turned to go looking for him and I moved to follow when the girl grabbed my arm.

"Stop. We don't have to make any more a thing out of it than it already is."

"The guy hit you," I stated. "I'm not about to let that happen to anyone else."

"Good, cause I have a feeling you care about me..." She smirked and leaned close.

I blushed heavily as Bigby groaned.

"Give me a break."

"Shut up."

I looked down and noticed she was still holding my arm which she quickly retracted.

We stood awkwardly for a few seconds before I remembered what she came here for.

"How much did he owe you?"

"A hundred..."

"I'm gonna guess it'll be bad if you show up empty handed."

She seemed to freeze before smiling. "I'll be fine."

 _Yeah... no._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out some bills.

"Here," I held them out to her. "It should be sixty three. Take it."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I'll ben fine. You've done enough. Really."

"Just take it, okay?"

She accepted it and stowed it away.

"You two got me out of a bad situation back there... thanks."

"We're still gonna need a statement," Bigby said.

She crossed her arms. "I have to go drop off... what I have.

"Meet us back at the office then."

"It's a little late for an office visit, Sheriff. I'll swing by your apartment," which surprised us.

"How do you know where I..."

"You live in the smallest apartment in the Woodlands. Everyone knows that."

 _Oh yeah._

"Good to know."

"You should get clean up. You look like shit."

I busted out laughing, receiving a smack from Bigby which caused the girl to giggle.

After I calmed down, she spoke.

"Hey... I need to tell you two something."

"What's that?" I asked.

She approached Bigby. "You're not as bad as everyone says you are." She kissed his cheek.

 _Lucky._

She then turned to me.

"And you," she leaned forward to listen. "Be sure to follow me."

 _What?_

Before I could respond, she walked away.

"I'll see you two around."

"So..." I turned to Bigby. "I'm gonna head home and take a shower. You want me to meet up at your place?"

Bigby just pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "Yeah."

* * *

I went off in the direction Faith went, keeping an eye out for her. As I passed by an alley way, someone pulled me to the side.

I let out a yelp as I was pinned against a wall.

It was Faith.

Before I could speak, she kissed me roughly. We stayed there lip locked before she pulled away for air.

"You said 'maybe later' well it's later."

"Look," I started. "You're nice girl, but you're-"

I was surprised to see there wasn't a ring on either of her hands.

 _She's not married to Lawrence?_

I was drawn out my thoughts when she tilted my head back up to look at her.

"I'm what?" She smirked.

"I... uh... Fuck it."

I pulled her closer, kissing her roughly. As this happened my hands traveled down her back and worked on her skirt while she worked on my pants.

"Wait! Hold up!" I stopped us, leaving her confused and disappointed. I looked around, making sure no one had seen us.

"Let's take this somewhere private."

* * *

 **And here is chapter 2.**

 **And nope in this Faith is not married to Lawrence. And there will be a twist with her in this story.**

 **Again, as a reminder, I'll be on a cruise starting Dec. 17.**

 **Until then,**

 **This is the EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**


	4. A Murder and a Story

**A Murder and a Story**

I woke to someone banging on my door.

I wasn't surprised that Faith had left though I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

 _Aw well, at least I got to some fun._

The banging grew louder.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I responded, slipping my pants on.

I opened the door to find Snow White.

"Snow? What-"

"No time! Meet me at Bigby's apartment. There's something you need to see!"

Before I could respond, she rushed off.

I stared after her for a few moments before shrugging. I had a quick shower and got dressed before heading out.

* * *

When I got there I could see a jacket on the steps, draped over something.

I froze.

 _Oh no._

I rushed over and as I did, Bigby and Snow came out.

I knelt down and moved the jacket.

It was Faith's head.

 _Damn it! How could I forget this?!_

"No..." I turned to see Bigby kneel beside me.

I struggled to hold in my tears.

"You okay Nick?" He asked, looking a little concerned.

I chocked back a sob. "I'm fine... I'm fine."

"You two knew this girl?" Snow asked as she walked over. "Is... she's not a Mundy... right?"

"She's a prostitute," I said. "We encountered her earlier while we were dealing with the Woodsman."

"He attacked her and we stepped in," Bigby added. "Threatened to kill us all."

"No... you don't think he..." Snow said in shock.

"I don't think any yet. Just give us a second."

"Who found her?" Bigby asked.

"I did. She was just like this. I didn't touch her. I grabbed Grimble's jacket to cover her with... then... I came to get you two right away."

"Was there anyone else?" I asked, not even looking up.

"No."

Things went quiet for a moment.

"Bigby, did one of us... do this?" She asked.

"There hasn't been a murder in Fabletown in... a long time..." He responded.

"All the more reason we shouldn't start a panic before we know what's going on. Have a look around. We don't have much time before people will be coming through here."

I closed Faith's eyes.

I then noticed something sticking out from her mouth. Hesitantly, I opened it and pulled the object mouth before closing it.

"It's her ribbon," I muttered, holding the object up. I then noticed her ring. "There's some king of symbol here."

"Mm. I...I don't recognize it," Snow commented.

"Neither do I," Bigby added.

I examined the way her head was placed.

"She was placed her with care."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"He's right," Bigby said. "You can see that someone didn't just toss her here. She was deliberately place...for us to find."

"What kind of monster would do this?"

"The kind that will regret it," I muttered.

Bigby examined her neck. "Strange cut...what did this to her?"

"What could do something like that?" Snow questioned.

"Either something very sharp, or something with magic attached to it."

I heard Bigby stand up while I kept my eyes of Faith. She almost looked... peaceful.

"Ugh, I...I'm sorry, this is just so surreal.," I heard Snow say to Bigby. "Uh, what, uh, what do you want to do next?"

"We still have some time...We should keep investigating the area."

Once their voices grew quiet I knew they were talking about me.

I heard of one them walk over.

"Hey," Snow said as she crouched down. "Are you alright?"

"No."

"Did you know her?"

"I met her at the Tenement building. We bonded a little during Bigby's fight against Woody."

"Judging from the way you look, I'd say you knew her personally."

I let out a sigh. "I don't know. When I first saw, I got an overwhelming feeling of Deja vu. She seemed to recognize me too."

I couldn't help myself as a few tears fell from my eyes. I felt something wrap around me and pull me close.

I opened my eyes to see Snow giving me a hug, which I returned.

"Thank you."

At that point Bigby came back from his investigation.

Snow stood up to meet him, and after taking one more look at Faith, I followed.

Bigby knelt down to look at Snow's dress.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

Bigby pulled out a torn piece of fabric. "Better to be thorough."

"Sure, just... hurry up. We don't have much time."

The fabric didn't match.

Snow looked at Faith.

"We should... move her... before anyone shows up. We'll find out more at the business office. She'll be in the books. I'm sure of it."

 _She's in it alright._

"Do... you two have any idea what's going on?" She asked.

"This is a message," Bigby answered

"A message? I don't know, Bigby. I get complaints at the Office all the time, but..."

"The person responsible did try to hide this," I said. "The way her head is placed is exact. Right on the spot where we would find it."

"Well, yes... I guess you're right. The killer wanted us to know what they had done."

Bigby knelt by down to examine Faith one more time.

"I'm going to have to tell Crane about this."

"Ugh. Not that asshole," I commented.

She turned to me. "As long as King Cole is gone, he's acting Mayor... he needs to know. And he's going to find out anyway, so we may as well get out in front of it."

"We should wait until have more to hell him," Bigby suggested. Right now, all we know is a girl is dead. Telling Crane doesn't change that."

"We've got all the motivation we need to find out who's responsible," I added.

"That's sounds... reasonable but... I don't know," Snow said. "I'll think about it."

"I just don't want him interfering," Bigby explained.

"You're not the only one," I agreed.

Snow climbs the steps as Bigby grabbed the jacket to cover Faith.

"Crane's not what's important right now. We need to figure out who this girl was, so we can find whoever did this. Take this back to Dr. Swineheart. He can take a look at it. I'll meet you two at the business office."

She then turned and entered the building.

I took one last look at Faith before Bigby covered her.

 _Goodbye._

Me and Bigby walked through the halls of the building. We came across a small line of people waiting outside of Crane's office. I easily recognized Grendel among them.

"What're you- blind?" He asked, stepping out of line a we approached the door. "What? You don't see there's a line? I been standing here a half hour already."

He walked towards us, "You get to just walk in? Must be nice, being the Cops... Do whatever the fuck you like."

"We don't have time for this," Bigby said as I entered the office.

"Yeah, you and all the rest of em in there," Grendel called after us.

I could see Snow being chewed out by Crane. The fucker.

"-because you are the one bringing this tome, Miss Snow. The one who so simply "stumbled" upon this catastrophe on our very doorstep! The last thing I need with Mayor Cole away is a hysteria. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, of course I do but-"

"Don't interrupt me Miss Snow!"

"You asked me a question!"

"Don't change the subject! You are to blame for this unpleasantness, Miss Snow!"

"I brought you this news as soon as I could!"

"You are trusted to keep things running smoothly around here! This is a disaster!"

"Back off, Ichabod!" Bigby stated as we approached. "It's not her fault."

"I don't need your help, Bigby."

"Maybe instead of going around and point fingers," I cut in. "We should try to figure out how to catch the one responsible for this."

"Oh. Says the sidekick of the man who's most to blame for this catastrophe! How convenient."

I glared as he addressed Bigby.

"Sheriff, you and your associate are charged with protecting the citizens of Fabletown. Your failure to do so cost someone their life, and the safety of the entire community!"

Crane sat down at his desk. "Tell me you've been doing something. Are there any leads? Suspects? Anything? Anything at all? Any shred of evidence you three know what the hell you're doing."

Snow sat down as Bigby approached the desk.

"The Woodsman is a person of interest," he answered. "From what we've been able to gather, he was the last known person to see the victim."

"The Woodsman?" Crane responded, "That drunk wretch was the cause of this?"

"It's a lead," I stated. "Not a confirmation."

Crane glared at me, "Watch your tone with me boy, I'm in charge here."

"And I haven't forgotten the way I was treated when I arrived here," I retorted.

Crane continued to glare at me before turning to Bigby.

"Find the Woodsman. Get him here if that's all you have to go on. You three need to get a handle on this situation quickly, and quietly. The last thing we need is all of Fabletown knowing there's a killer amongst us. Snow."

"Yes... sir?"

"Call Vivian right this minute and let her know I'm coming in early for my massage."

 _Pfft. Yeah, right._

"I will," she responded.

Crane looked around, "Where is the bottle of wine you were to purchase?"

Confused, Snow looked around in surprise before standing.

"Oh, bother. Forget it," he stood as well. "Can't do anything right."

"Leave her alone," I demanded, getting in his way.

Crane looked at down at me in anger before looking between us. He then walked around me.

"Do your job, Sheriff," he called out to Bigby. "And keep your sidekick out of trouble. Or we'll find someone who can."

Bigby looked ready to retort, but Crane was gone before he could.

"You would've just pissed him off more," Snow said to him.

"Alright," he groaned.

"And you," she turned to me. "Are you trying to get yourself arrested?"

I shrugged, "It's not my fault he's an asshole."

Snow glared at me before letting out a sigh.

"Well... I guess I should've listened to you and waited."

"Wasn't gonna say I told you so," Bigby replied.

"You don't have to say it. It would've been better to have more to offer. Get our ducks in a row."

Bigby pulled out a smoke to light.

"Oh- Crane doesn't like people smoking in-"

Bigby looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Nevermind. Smoke away."

I chuckled.

"What an asshole," Bigby muttered.

"Yup," Snow agreed. "That was about an 8 on the asshole scale."

"I'd say it was about a ten," I commented, causing her giggle.

We heard winds flapping and turned to see a green winged monkey fly over to us.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes. Thankfully," Snow assured him.

We noticed the wine bottle he was trying to open.

"Bufkin!" Snow said in surprise. "Is that Crane's _**sherry**_ you're guzzling? He'd have your head on a spike if he knew you'd stolen that."

"I _**know**_ , Miss Snow. And I know we've had this talk about my... _**"borrowing"**_ things before.

"A criminal, confessing his latest felony right to the Sheriff," Bigby commented as he took the bottle.

"Sounds like an open-and-shut case," I added.

"You won't _**tell**_ Crane, will you, mister Bigby?" Bufkin asked. "Or you mister Nick?"

"I'd be hard not too," Bigby said as he had a drink. "Since I'm aiding and abetting."

"I saw nothing," I said.

"Much obliged," the simian thanked us. "You know mister Bigby, you're not as _**bad**_ as everyone says you are."

"Yeah, I've been getting that _**a lot**_ lately," Bigby remarked as he gave the wine back to Bufkin.

I approached Bufkin, holding out Faith's ring. "You ever seen this symbol before?"

Bufkin held the ring up, "Hmmm. Actually, I think I _**may**_ have, in of these dusty tomes. Give me a moment, and I'll fetch the very volume for you."

He flew off.

"I'll never understand how that little monkey manages to keep everything straight around here," Bigby commented as I watched said monkey go.

"He's the only one who understands the filing system," Snow explained. "Otherwise I'd have put him on indefinite suspension the _**first**_ dozen times he pilfered Crane's booze."

As the two of them talked, I walked around the place, taking a look at everything.

A few moments later, Bufkin returned, carrying two books.

"I found your symbol," he said. "Just where I thought I would. In the _Book of Semiotics_."

He passed one of the books to Bigby.

"It's...I can't read _**any**_ of this shit," Bigby said as he flipped throught he pages.

"Never fear, mister Bigby!" Bufkin assured him. "I've got a good eye for such things. It said that the symbol was from a family named _**"Allerleiraugh."**_ So I found another book that will tell us _ **their**_ history."

""Allerleiraugh"... That's _**German**_ , isn't it?" Snow asked. "It would translate some like _"Every kind of fur."_

"Indeed it would, miss Snow!" Bigby confirmed. "A strange name, so I anticipate a strange tale!"

He skimmed the pages, " _Aha!_ Here we are! "Donkeyskin. Yes. The "Donkeyskin girl." Oh that is rich! _Ha Ha!_ The king had a donkey that **_shit gold!_** "

Bigby and Snow ere unimpressed while I was trying to keep myself from killing him.

"All right, Bufkin," Snow glanced at me in concern, Just start the story, please, not your _**commentary.**_ "

"Of course, Miss Snow. Ahem. That's odd."

"What?" I asked.

"There's a section of the story missing," he showed us the book, revealing torn pages.

"Who would take out a piece of a story?" Snow asked.

"The one who committed the crime," I muttered.

"Uh... Can you read the rest?"

"Yes, Miss Snow."

"Once upon a time..."

 _The way old tales start._

* * *

 _...there reigned a king named Edward,_

 _strong of mind and stout of heart,_

 _belov'd by subjects, feared by foes,_

 _his lands and holdings vast,_

 _and by his side, the wife, the Queen,_

 _her beauty unsurpassed._

 _The secret to their royal wealth- by which the King was able_

 _to keep his coffers filled- was hidden in the royal stable,_

 _as puerile as it sounds-_

 _A **donkey** who, instead of dung,_

 _passed **golden coins** into mounds._

 _To all good things must com an end;_

 _so too, this gilded age:_

 _the Queen to ill, and no physician, charlatan, nor sage_

 _could break her fever, mend her health, give succor to her anguish._

 _She called her loving husband to the deathbed where she anguished._

 _And asked- **impossibly,** she thought-_

 _that, after she was gone,_

 _the kind would not remarry 'til he laid his eyes upon_

 _a woman, who in beauty,_

 _was the equal of his wife._

 _His promise thus extracted, she slipped loose the chains of life._

 _King Edward foundered in his grief while sev'ral winters passed;_

 _his councilors despaired of his recov'ry, but at last_

 _persuaded him to wed again, as not to be alone-_

 _and more important, to produce a male heir to his throne._

 _He sought a mate through pageants, galas, feasts, and ev'ry means._

 _Alas, a lass whose grace surpassed his dear departed Queen's_

 _could not be found, and sorrow hung about him like a wraith_

 _until his sad gaze fell upon..._

 _...his only daughter Faith._

* * *

"Well. _**That's**_ pretty fucked up," Bigby commented.

" _ **Very**_ fucked up," I added.

* * *

 _The Princess, like her mother had grown fiercely beautiful,_

 _and, as a daughter, was in ev'ry aspect dutiful,_

 _but marriage to her father? This was too much to be asked._

 _So she devised a deft détente with which he could be tasked:_

 _"We cannot wed," the princess said, "Until you make for me,_

 _to compliment my swift ascent with this sovereignty,_

 _a dress the hue of blue as true as perfect, cloudless skies."_

 _But Edward's royal tailors, with their needles and their dyes,_

 _produced the garment in a day. The princess was aghast:_

 _The word she'd thought would take them **months,** they'd mastered far too fast._

 _"Another dress, she ordered, "This one like the moon in crescent,_

 _a shimmer, pellucid white, unflawed and luminescent."_

 _When, two days hence, the gown arrived, the Princess yet demurred._

 _"Too simple were my first requests," she said. "And so, a third:_

 _A dress to equal summer's sun, in radiance ablaze!"_

 _She prayed she might effect escape through this demand's delays._

 _The King, unflinching, bent his finest weavers to the loom,_

 _and three days after, maids-in-waiting hurried to her room_

 _to wrap her in resplendent raiment, spun from golden thread_

 _and hung all 'round with diamonds, even as she hung her head._

 _Faith, spirit all but broken- ev'ry stalling, strident bluff_

 _to foil her father failing with sartorial bluff-_

 _concocted now a final plan to which he'd ne'er accede:_

 _"To wed you, and to bed you, there is one last dress it need..._

 _For when, and only when, I am conspicuously clothed_

 _in coats made from you **donkey,** then shall I be your betrothed."_

 _She counted herself clever, for she knew he'd ne'er assault_

 _the braying beast whose golden droppings filled the royal vault._

 _The horror that she must have felt- the dark foreboding when_

 _her maidens draped her shoulders in that damned donkeyskin!_

 _In her despair, she shed a tear that fell upon the fur, whose sympathetic magic wove a spell, transforming her_

 _into a hag so ugly, Edward would not recognize_

 _his only child before him. Thus she fled in this disguise_

 _to lands a season's walk away, and there found a position_

 _as lowest of the cooks within a foreign castle's kitchen._

 _Within in this palace dwelt a prince, and **Lawrence** he was called,_

 _who found himself beside himself, and utterly enthralled_

 _to watch through ev'ry keyhole as the girl in donkey's furs_

 _would bake her cakes, 'til her forsook all nourishment but hers._

 _he, heartsick in his hunger, came to see her in her squalor;_

 _his dolor and his pallor made him quite the frightful caller,_

 _but he could see past her disguise like no one could before him,_

 _and when they kissed, she knew she too forever would adore him._

 _His parents, though, were horrified when he sought out their blessing;_

 _this beldam as his belle, they found so thoroughly distressing_

 _that they revoked the birthright of their solitary scion_

 _and cast the lovers out with but each other to rely on._

 _A thousand miles they fled on foot; in Gretna Green they wed._

 _He thieved the stuff to make the cakes by which she kept him fed_

 _'til, weary from their walking, seeking shelter, starved for sleep,_

 _their flagging footfalls fetched them, famished, to her father's keep._

 _King Edward, in his hunt for Faith, had drained once-vast resources_

 _to armor knights and squires, and all able serfs and horses,_

 _and thus equipped, these men were shipped, to lands both far and wide_

 _to capture and return to him his daughter for his bride._

 _His kingdom lay in tatters, now, his wealth completely spent,_

 _in rack and ruin he roamed his rooms in royal raiment rent._

 _So when fair Faith, accompanied by Lawrence pale and wan,_

 _discover'd him, they found a man whose mind had all but gone._

 _And when she shed the donkeyskin and stood before him stripp'd,_

 _his heart from bent to broken went, and trippingly he tripp'd_

 _from melancholy into madness: snatching up a knife,_

 _he took his left eye, then his right, and then he took his life._

 _Inheritors of nothing, prince and princess of no land,_

 _poor Faith and Lawrence fled the scene in horror, hand in hand,_

 _their heads forever haunted by the mad king's dying laughter..._

 _For that's as close as some folks get..._

* * *

"...to happ'ly every after," Bufkin finished, closing the book.

The rest of us stood in stunned silence.

 _Happy ever after indeed._

* * *

 **And here's chapter 3. Took me a couples hours to write.**

 **I used scenes from the comic version as well, for those who don't recall any of it.**

 **Another reminder: Leaving on cruise, Dec. 17**

 **Till next time,**

 **This is the EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**


	5. Mirror Mirror

**Mirror Mirror**

"So, that was... **dark** ," Bigby commented.

"No kidding," I muttered.

"Nothing like an old European fairytale to lighten the mood, eh?" Bufkin joked.

"You okay, Snow?" Bigby asked.

"Yeah. I just don't much like thinking about the old days. If that story is like anything she really went through..."

"Then it was like what a lot of us went through," Bigby finished.

"I think I read another version of her story once," I spoke up, "In it, the Princess' ring falls into one the cakes she bakes. The Prince finds it and declares he'd only marry the woman whose finger it fit. None of the woman fit, but the princess does.

The Prince's parents accept the couple, and the princess learns her father had married a beautiful widow and everyone lived happily ever after."

"That sounds a whole lot better," Snow smiled, "If only the rest of our stories were like that."

"Any of you familiar with this Prince Lawrence?" Bigby asked.

"No, which means if he made it out of the Homelands, he's probably one of the so-called Exiles," Snow answered.

That caught my attention, "Who're the Exiles?"

"The Exiles were a bunch of royals who lost all their wealth fleeing the Homelands," she explained, "As a group, they didn't mix well-all the sense of privilege but without the means to maintain it."

"So, they're not very popular," I surmised.

"They were assholes, but they were our assholes. so we set them up in a place of their own. They thought it was **too far** from Fabletown proper, so they call themselves the _Princes in Exile_ to this day."

"Bufkin, see if we have an exile name "Prince Lawrence," would you?"

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Snow," the ape replied before flying off.

"Since we have his name," I spoke up, "We should consult the mirror."

"Great," Bigby muttered.

"What do you have against the mirror?" Snow asked.

"It doesn't like me."

"Don't be ridiculous. Mirrors don't like or dislike people. They just reflect."

I chuckled as I followed them to the mirror.

"Go ahead, ask," Snow smiled at Bigby as she uncovered the item.

" _Sigh_... fine. Mirror. Show me Prince Lawrence."

 _"As with Phoebus' car in Phaeton's reins, I , the sun, but to the lyre instead,"_ the face in the glass answered. _"Deaf to thy declaration, though it pains, to Polyhymnia only shall I bend."_

"You see? The fuck is this thing even talking about?" Bigby snapped, causing me to laugh.

"It's just saying you have to ask it in rhyme," Snow explained as she smiled at Bigby's outburst.

 _"'Tis true. The lady does not err,"_ the mirror agreed, _"If you'd be heard, in verse speak, Sheriff._

"Just what this morning needed-more poetry," Bigby crossed his arms. "Screw this. One of you do it."

"And miss out on you rhyming?" I questioned, catching my breath, "Where's the fun in that?"

"I can't argue with that," Snow agreed.

Bigby huffed, "Fine. Mirror, mirror, as if the rhyme mattered- show Prince Lawrence or find yourself shattered."

"And you wonder why it doesn't like you," Snow commented.

 _"Mock if will my quaint penchant for verse-It ensures that my questioners' queries stay terse."_ He began to change, _"And though I am loath to make your bad mood worse-"_

He showed someone sitting on a chair with a knife lying in a puddle of blood.

 _"You'll a best need a doctor, at worst need a hearse..."_

"Christ!" I exclaimed. "What the hell happened?"

"Do you think he's still alive?" Snow asked.

"Hard to say," Bigby responded, leaning in to get a closer look. "That blood isn't dry, for what it's worth."

The image suddenly faded.

"Mirror pull back! Show us the rest!" Bigby shouted, pounding the glass.

 _"I would, but the Prince isn't illuminated,"_ The Mirror explained, _"What you see is what's there, however adumbrated. And you're **welcome,** by the way."_

"Stupid hunk of glass," Bigby muttered, lighting another smoke as he walked away.

 _"Lupine lunkhead ass,"_ the mirror retorted as Snow covered him up.

"I've got it!" Bufkin announced as he flew over to Snow's desk, carrying several scrolls. "It's as though that pricey sherry has conferred upon me some kind of research **savantism!"**

I picked up the bottle of wine, "Guess that means alcohol does have uses after all."

Bufkin opened one of the scrolls. " 'The Underground,' et cetera, et cetera, 'Hereby convey tenancy of the property at 1695 Story Avenue, Apartment 1A to his royal highness **Prince Lawrence Gateau** and wife **Faith."**

"That's **got** to be it," Snow commented.

And now we know where she **lived,"** Bigby added as he picked up the document. **"Story Avenue?** There were exiled to the **Bronx?"**

"Apparently," I said.

"Well it was a lot **farther** before the **Triborough Bridge** come along," Snow explained.

Meanwhile the phone rang in the background.

"Isn't anyone going to do something about the infernal racket?" Bufkin asked, gesturing towards the device.

Bigby and Snow just glared at him, so I reached for the phone but Bufkin beat me to it.

"It's fine Mr. Niles," he waved me off before turning back to the others. "At least _one_ of you has manners."

I smiled smugly as the two directed their glares towards me.

"Sheriff?" Bufkin called out as we got ready to leave. "It's Mister **Toad** on the line for you. He says-"

"Tell Toad **whatever** it is, I'll have to get **back** to him," Bigby responded.

As Bigby deal with an impatient Snow, I glared at him as I walked over to desk where Bufkin wrote down a message from Toad.

"I must warn you I was forced to **redact** it a tad," he said, handing me the note.

 _"There's **expletive** brewing at my **expletive** apartment, you **expletive expletive.** Get the **expletive** back down here or I'll **expletive** your **expletive. Expletive."**_

Snow and Bigby turned to Bufkin with arched eyebrows.

"This is a place of **business,** you two!" The ape said as he crossed his arms.

* * *

I really didn't want to leave Toad and TJ with the Tweedles, but I knew Bigby wouldn't let me go alone. So I had to go with him and Snow to The Bronx.

I didn't understand why Fable's would move to The Bronx. It was a real shitty neighborhood with apartments that didn't look safe.

"This was all was **wilderness** back then," Snow explained, "It was **gorgeous.** They have five hundred acres out here.

"What **happened?"** Bigby asked.

They lost all of it to a **Dutch farmer** in a drunken game of **Quoits.** He let them stay on as farmhands. And here they've stayed."

"What the hell is a **Quoit?"** Bigby asked.

"King of a big metal donut?" Snow tried to explain, making a circle with her fingers. "You know what? It's not important. Shall we?"

Bigby held Snow back as we approached one of the condominiums. I looked through the windows as he told Snow to wait in case it was a trap.

"See anything?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, wait-" I squinted, trying to get a better view of the dark room. I could make out the faint outline of someone slumped over. "I think I see him."

"Is he **alive?"** Snow asked.

"It's hard to tell," I responded as I tried to get a better look.

At that moment Bigby approached the door.

"What about **holding back a bit?"** Snow spoke up.

 **"New** plan." He stated.

We made our way up to the apartment, coming to Lawrence's room.

Bigby moved to knock, but the door was unlocked.

"That's... ominous," I muttered.

We quickly made our way in, only to find the place in ruins along with Lawrence slumped in his chair. With several stab wounds and a bullet hole on his chest. It was a pretty disubing sight, mainly because I never saw this part of the game.

 **"Shit!"** Bigby cursed, "We're too late."

"Dear, **god,"** Snow let out, "What happened in here?"

"Isn't that the question of the day," I muttered as Bigby inspected the body.

Snow locked the door. "How long has he **been** here?"

"Hard to say," Bigby answered. **"Everything** in this place is rotting, not just **him."**

He turned to me. "Have a look around. Let me know if you find anything."

I saluted him. "Aye, captain."

"Bigby, there's nothing in this apartment that's in place," Snow cut in. "I can tell you **one** thing-" she picked up a pair of pants. "-There hasn't been a woman living in this place for a long time."

"What? Are you saying women can't be **snobs?"**

I tried my hardest not to snort.

Snow gestured at the room. "Look at the clothes, Bigby. They're all **his.** Faith wasn't living here when she **died."**

 **"Damn.** You're right. We're back to square one."

I knelt down to pull something the pistol out from under the chair. "You may wanna take a look at this."

Bigby examined it. "This is a **nine millimeter,** and from the looks of it, so is the **bullet hole** in his **chest.** Which means in all likelihood he was show with his own **gun."**

"So, someone stabbed him repeatedly and then shot him?" I asked.

"I don't **know,"** Bigby answered. "But like someone told me recently- we Fables are hard to **kill."**

"Wait," Snow cut in, approaching Lawrence. "What's **this?"**

It was a small note addressed to Faith.

"How many murder victims do you know who leave a **note?"** She asked.

As the two read the letter, I kept my eyes on Lawrence. So many questions were going through my head.

 _Why wasn't Faith wearing an engagement ring?_

 _Had the two of them broken up?_

 _Is that what drove him to suicide?_

 _Why did she seem so familiar?_

I kept replaying the last question over and over. Why _did_ Faith seem so familiar? All Fables may have known each other once, but this felt different. More personal. And wasn't she supposed to be wearing a ring? That had to be the cause of Lawrence's condition, what else?

The answer to that last question came soon than expected.

I stumbled back in surprise as Lawrence suddenly reached out into space while crying out one word.

 _ **"FAAAAAITH!"**_

 _It was love. What else?_

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been very busy.**

 **For those of you that don't know, I've recently published a story set in the DreamKeepers universe called _'Joining the Fight'._**

 **I hoping to publish it as a full fledged novel, so I'd like to get your opinions.**

 **Anyway, _'Green vs. Yellow', 'I'm in Mortal Kombat, Sweet!',_ and _'I'm in Hiveswap, Wicked!'_ are being worked on!**

 **Oh, and I'm finally returning to my very first story: _'BioShock: Rise of the Big Brother'._ Coming soon.**

 **Mainly because BioShock 4 has been confirmed.**

 **Until next time...**

 **This is the EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**


	6. Love Hurts

**Love Hurts**

"Oh my god. He's alive!" Snow let out as we backed away from the still living prince.

"What... what's going on?" Lawrence asked, looking at us in confusion.

"We thought you were dead!" Snow responded before turning to Bigby. "Bigby, quick, call Dr. Swineheart."

Bigby set the revolver down. "In a second. I've got some questions for the good prince first."

I turned to him. "Geez, Bigby. The guy's seriously injured. Can't you let him off the hook."

"We need answers," Bigby answered as he crouched in front of Lawrence. "Hey. Gateau. You know who I am?"

"Y-yes," the prince nodded.

"Good. Then you know to pay attention. When was the last time you saw your wife?"

"Faith? I don't...It must have been a few weeks ago. She came by to get some of her things. Or at least, that's what she said."

He pointed at a nearby jar with a ripped piece of paper taped to it. Written on the paper was 'Rainy Day'. "She must've left me some money. I didn't find it until alter."

I walked over an opened the jar. "There's nothing in here."

It rains a **lot** in this part of town," Lawrence responded full of sarcasm.

"Why did you need the gun, Lawrence?" Snow asked as she set the gun on a nearby table.

The prince hesitated. I...I made the decision. The best thing for both of us. That's all I've ever wanted."

He looked down at his bleeding chest. "But...I'm still alive. I can't even **kill myself** properly. The knife wasn't working fast enough, so I...I shot myself in the **heart.** Poetic, huh?"

"Not in the slightest," I commented, wincing at the sight of the wound.

Snow was baffled. "Why would you do **any** of this?"

"Because...I was... **ashamed.** I couldn't live with myself, knowing what I had done to her." A tear fell down his cheek. "To put her in the position to have to...to **do what she does** for money. I mean, you three have met, right?"

The three of us shared a look.

Lawrence leaned back in his seat, placing his had on his chest with a smile on his face and a faraway look in his eyes. He looked as though he was lost in a dream.

He placed a hand on his chest. "Well, then you know she's got a good heart. **Such** a good heart. And I was just this...this black **cancer,** eating away at that heart..."

As Lawrence told them his story, I was busy trying to make sense of the changes in this world. The fact that Faith was missing a wedding ring was odd. I remembered her wearing one in the game. Or did she?

I inhaled sharply as pain shot through my head. Different memories began to form in my mind. Some of Lawrence, others of Faith, even some of Faith's father.

Why were things different between their stories? And more importantly, why was I connected to them? I know I was a Fable, but I didn't know which one.

It was obviously connected to Faith and her family. Was I a servant? A friend of the prince or princess? An enemy?

 **"What?!"**

I was taken from my thoughts my Lawrence's scream. Turning around I saw him with a look of absolute horror on his face. He must've learned about Faith.

He mentioned the name "Georgie."

Georgie Porgie; owner of the Pudding 'n' Pie Strip Club and a real ducking douchebag. He was the one who killed Faith, but I couldn't confront him without evidence.

I was taken from my thoughts by the sound of someone messing with the door.

"I take care of this," Bigby stated, heading towards the door.

"Bigby, **wait."** Snow placed a hand in front of him."Whoever that is at the door is trying to **break and enter.** We need to know **why."**

She turned to the prince. "Lawrence, what you have to do right now is just **play dead.**

The prince was confused. "What, wh-?"

"As soon as we figure out what they're doing here, Bigby and Nick and **arrest** them," Snow explained.

"Can I get the **gun** back?" Lawrence asked. "Just in case? For defense only. I swear it."

I wanted to protest but my mind was still stuck on Faith.

 **"Only,"** Snow stated, handing Lawrence the gun then grabbed Bigby by the arm. "All right, now, you and I have to get into that **closet."**

"Why the hell we would we-? What about Nick?"

"I'll hide behind Lawrence," I answered, stepping behind the chair. "Keep your hands to yourselves in there."

"Why you-" Snow pulled Bigby in the closet before he could finish.

I smiled as I sat down behind Lawrence. A few seconds later, the door opened and someone walked in.

I didn't know who it was, but I remembered when you went to Toad's apartment, one of the Tweedle's was responsible for the damage. This was likely the other.

"Ooh goodness," I heard him speak. "You've really let yourself go 'aven't you, prince?"

Yep, that's definitely Tweedle Dee.

"Suit me fine," Dee continued, "Means I've got all the time in the world to **tumble** the place."

I heard him pick up the phone and dial a number.

"Yeah. It's me. Well, I'm not gonna be able to grill him for information. But I can poke around a bit, see if I can't turn it up. Of **course,** I'm checkin' there first. Looks like the man of the 'ouse weren't much for readin', though."

So he's looking for something. But what? Of all the times I wished my memory wouldn't fail me.

"Sure, if you've nuffin' better to do, come on over and 'elp," Dee continued. **"Two 'eads** are always better'n one."

 _He must be talking to Dum._ I steeled myself as Dee approached Lawrence.

"Shame we won't get to chat with this bloke. Looks like the kinda guy wears his **'eart** on his sleeve. Or **all over** his shirt, really.

"'Ello...what's this?" I heard him pick something up thing. " "My dearest Faith... Oh, listen to **this,** if you can stomach it!"

 _He found the note,_ I realized.

 _"_ _"I once thought myself among men! I always believed I was your **savior!"**_ The **ego** on this prince! _"Without you, I can't **survive.** And so it is with **utmost sadness** that I must wish you farewell. **Forever!"**_ Oh, **an instant classic,** this one! We've gotta put this up on the bulletin board! See, it's like I'm always tellin' you..."

I hear him crumple up the note and toss it aside.

"...It's the **little things** that make this job worth doin'."

 _What a fucking dick!_ I heard him pick up something else.

"Cor...shame about the **tart,** though, innit? Always sad to see a perfectly nice **piece of ass** go to waste. I'd've been on that like **ugly** on a **bridge troll."**

He dropped what he was holding.

"Still...if **this** was what she 'ad to come home to, makes **death** look like a pretty welcome alternative. Er **'usband** certainly seems to 'ave thought so."

Through the chair, I felt Lawrence get up. _Oh no._

I got up just in time to see Lawrence grab Dee from behind and point his gun at him.

"Shut up **shut up shut up! What happened to my wife, you motherfucker?!"**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Seems Nick has discovered fragments of his past that connect him to Faith's life.**

 **I'm working on I'm in Mortal Kombat, Sweet! as well as I'm in Hiveswap, Wicked!**

 **'til next time,**

 **this is the EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**


End file.
